Jill Yuma
Jill Yuma (known within her organization as "Hǔ shé", or "''Tiger-Tongue") is one of the founders and leaders of the insurgent group, Activita. Known for her personal belief of victory through diplomacy, she was detained by the Coalition on January 2, 2081 for "the organization and continued leadership of a terrorist cell". As one may guess, she is a very controversial topic among citizens of in the Coalition. Biography Jill Yuma was born on November 17 in 2043 in a small apartment complex in Hong Kong, and lived her childhood watching the UNSR and Coalition's rise to power. When she was only 7 years old, her country became a territory of the Coalition, and she immediately witnessed the way it's leaders treated the lower-class citizens of China. When she turned 19, Yuma left Hong Kong and traveled to Korea (just after it had been reunited with the North by the Coalition), where she would be accepted into the University of Korea, which had just been formed in Seoul. Once she earned her master's degree in political theory, she tried her best to incorporate herself into the local government, aiming to eventually become a representative in the Primary Council of the United Coalition where she could hopefully better the lives of the less fortunate citizens of the world. However, her efforts seemed in vain, and nearly gave up to the thought of her people's bleak future. That was until in 2068 she met with some of her college friends who had moved to Tokyo; Alco Jones and Meryl Voigt. Angry with the way the Coalition was treating the lower class, they offered to help her in her political agenda. With not much else to lose, she accepted their help, and moved to Japan with them to start a political movement that she would name "The People's Coalition" for the time being. Over the following two years, the group would gain many followers across the world. However, despite their best efforts, they just couldn't grasp the attention of the Coalition. That was until in 2070, when Yuma's friend, Alco Jones, suggested that they organize a riot. Surprised by the how bold this plan was, Jill declined, as she believed they could find their way through diplomacy. However, the rest of her organization were tired of no results, and rapidly organized riots in three major cities; San Francisco, Tokyo, and London. In an event known as the ''June Riots, members of The People's Coalition gathered in the streets to show the Coalition that the will of the people were not to be disregarded. These violent events officially sparked the rebirth of The People's Coalition into the anti-establishment insurgency known as Activita. Beyond her initial plan and now wanted by the Coalition for leading a terrorist organization, Yuma realized that she couldn't go back. For the following years, she commanded Activita from the shadows, though she still remain pacifist herself. For her, diplomacy was the best way to win a war. In 2081, at the age of 38, Jill was arrested during a Coalition raid on an Activita stronghold in Kyoto, Japan. Currently, she is in Coalition custody without bail, and is to go on trial by the end of 2082. Trivia * Jill Yuma earned her nickname "Tiger-Tongue" during a speech she made at Hong Kong in 2069, where she equated the will of the common people to the strength of a tiger. Her supporters, who recognized her as a symbol of strength, added this quote with her renown charisma to create her nickname. Category:Politicians Category:Members of Activita